Dental surgery, such as replacing a tooth with an implant commonly is complicated and involves many steps and procedures. Once the old tooth is removed the replacement with an implant commonly involve the steps of making a gypsum or plastic model of the adjacent teeth, arranging a guide in the stent, punching the gum tissue to expose the jawbone in the area of the missing tooth, placing the stent with the drill guide over the exposed area and drilling a hole into the bone in which the implant is to be arranged and installing the implant or an anchoring member. Typically, the actual crown, such as a prosthetic tooth or a bridge, is arranged into the implant or anchoring member several months later once the gum and bone have healed. Hence, it is beneficial if the punched hole is as tight around the upcoming drilling hole as possible such that less stitching and healing is needed. It is also preferred if the drilling itself is as accurate and as possible to decrease the impact of the tissue and bone. Therefore drilling guides may be used to guide the drill during drilling of the hole in the jaw bone.
WO04/098435 discloses a method for arranging a drill bushing in a stent. The drill bushing may also function as guide for a tissue puncher wherein the tissue puncher comprises a tissue punch tube, a tissue punch elongated tooth and a tissue punch cutting point. The tissue punch generates tissue holes through rotation of the tissue punch cutting point and the punching is thereby more controlled than if cutting was done by hand.
Generally a lot of different tools are needed during dental surgery, and there is a need for improved systems which comprise fewer tools with fewer individual parts in order to simplify the procedure for the dental surgeon. There is also a need for more accurate tools which generates less damage during the procedure such that the pain a patient is subjected to is reduced.